


Brains ‘n’ Brawn

by Darkrealmist



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Affection, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Attack, Animal Metaphors, Animalistic, Animals, Anime, Aquariums, Arguing, Asian Character(s), Bad Ideas, Baseball, Battle, Belonging, Best Friends, Bickering, Bicycles, Biology, Bombs, Bonding, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Budding Love, Bus, Canon Character of Color, Chaos, Character(s) of Color, Chases, Chibi, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Children, Chivalry, Comfort, Compare and Contrast, Complete, Computer Viruses, Computers, Confrontations, Courage, Crazy, Crime Fighting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Dating, Despair, Destruction, Devotion, Dialect, Disasters, Dorkiness, Double Entendre, Doubt, During Canon, Education, Elementary School, Emotional, Emotions, Endearments, Enemies, Episode Related, Escape, Established Relationship, Explanations, Fanfiction, Fanservice, Fantasy, Fear, Fear of Death, Feelings, Feels, Feral Behavior, Ficlet, Field Trip, Fights, Fish, Fish Puns, Fist Fights, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fun, Gay Male Character, Geniuses, Happy, Happy Ending, Harm to Children, Height Differences, Heroes & Heroines, Hijacking, Hobbies, Holography, Hope, Hope vs. Despair, In-Jokes, Inspired by Art, Intimidation, Invasion, Japanese Character(s), Joyful, Kaiju, Kid Fic, Killer Robots, LGBTQ Character of Color, Law Enforcement, Light-Hearted, Logic, Loss of Control, Love, Love Stories, Loyalty, M/M, Machines, Male Bonding, Male Character of Color, Male Protagonist, Male Slash, Mecha, Metaphors, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Muscles, Near Death Experiences, Nerdiness, Nervousness, Nostalgia, OTP Feels, Oblivious, Octopi & Squid, One Shot, One True Pairing, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Panic, Parallels, Personal Favorite, Philosophy, Plans, Plans For The Future, Playgrounds, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Pride, Prodigies, Promises, Protectiveness, Puns & Word Play, Queer Youth, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Rebellion, References to Canon, Relationship Discussions, Rescue, Riding, Robotics, Robots, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Running, Sabotage, Sappy, Scheming, Schoolboys, Science, Science Boyfriends, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sea Monsters, Self-Sacrifice, Sharks, Shock, Shoes, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shounen-ai, Showing Off, Simulacra, Size Difference, Slash, Smile, Socks, Some Humor, Sports, Sports Metaphors, Strategy & Tactics, Superheroes, Surprises, Survival, Survival Horror, Suspense, Sweat, Sweet, Teaching, Team Feels, Team Up, Teamwork, Technology, Tentacles, Tight Spaces, Trapped, Unexpected Visitors, Urban Fantasy, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Watching, Water, Weapons, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Worry, Young Love, transfer student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Trouble strikes Class 4-A of Akihara Elementary when computer viruses attack during a field trip to the robot aquarium. Oyama Chisao and Kosuke answer the crisis with their strength and smarts.





	Brains ‘n’ Brawn

Brains ‘n’ Brawn

Author’s Note: Inspired by Kosuke’s settei (production art) from _Axess_ , where he is depicted showing off his muscles. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairing: Established Chisao x Kosuke.

Summary:

Trouble strikes Class 4-A of Akihara Elementary when computer viruses attack during a field trip to the robot aquarium. Oyama Chisao and Kosuke answer the crisis with their strength and smarts.

* * *

“Hurry, Chisao-kun! It’s right on our tail!”

“You don’t have to tell me twice, chu!”

Kosuke dragged his bus buddy past shattered fish tank after shattered fish tank as fast as his legs could carry him, the floor beneath the boys’ soles flooded up to their socks. It was difficult enough having to travel upstream through the rushing water, but their height difference complicated the exercise even further. Chisao tripped more than once when Kosuke pulled too insistently, tugging him and his shoes off the swampy ground.

The morning had begun innocuously, with their class on a field trip to the robot aquarium. It was a model expedition. Science and gadgetry interested both of them, and they were thrilled the museum made use of life-size replica marine animals as educational aids. Tuna and molas and swordfish, oh my!

“This is fun. Kinda like we’re on a date!”

“Yeah, but this is for school. You still hafta take me somewhere for real sometime, chu.”

“Mmm…” Kosuke considered. “How about bike riding?”

“Now we’re talking, chu!”

The minute the exhibit’s holographic lecturing programs fizzled, pandemonium was vented onto the guests. Jelly viruses invaded the menagerie’s central control system, hot-wiring the mechanical sea creatures and impelling them to revolt and break out of their glass enclosures.

A giant squid bot chased Chisao and Kosuke into the invertebrate repository.

…straight up against a wall.

“It’s a dead end, chu!”

“Chisao-kun, get behind me!” Kosuke stepped up to the plate.

That’s the way! Show ’em what your made of!

He flexed his biceps, showing off his guns. ’kay, they were more Mini Bombs, and less Cannons, but still impressive to a little dude like Chisao. Guppy musculature.

“Don’t be crazy! You can’t fight that thing, chu!” Though he would love to see his boyfriend take on the kaiju all by himself, Chisao also had to think practically. They weren’t in some superhero flick. Kosuke could be seriously injured.

“Just watch me!”

“Watch you kill yourself? Noooo, chu!”

Before Kosuke could go toe to tentacle with the robo-squid, Chisao exploited his shortness to escape under and outflank the droid’s tracking sensors, and climbed onto its back as he would a jungle gym. He located and opened the control panel on its pallium, then toggled the on/off button inside.

Powering down, the machine mollusk slumped over its carpi. Chisao nonchalantly debarked.

“Occam's razor,” he pronounced proudly.

“Whose razor now?”

“ _Occam’s razor_. The simplest solution is usually the correct one, chu.”

“Chisao! Kosuke-kun! Are you guys okay?” Hikari Netto arrived and noted the deactivated robot. He and Rockman had just finished virus busting, revisiting a chapter from their earliest days. “What happened here?”

Kosuke smiled a shark’s grin. “That’s my Chisao-kun for ya! Only a genius thinks of the obvious!”


End file.
